It's All Over
It's All Over ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der dritten Staffel, Das Maria-Duell, und wird von Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Santana und Will gesungen. Mercedes singt ihn, nachdem Will ihr gedroht hat, sie aus den New Directions zu schmeißen, wenn sie das Booty Camp verlässt. Der Song ist eine Traumsequenz und zeigt ihre Sicht der Dinge, wo sie mit den anderen darüber argumentiert, dass sie keine Teamplayerin ist. Mercedes wirft im Gegenzug Will vor, dass sowieso nur Rachel sein Liebling sei und sie es nicht mehr aushält, dass sie ihr dauernd das Rampenlicht stiehlt. Nach dem Lied verlässt sie die New Directions. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Dreamgirls aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics Mercedes: Mr. Schue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, You've been mean, Givin' all kinds of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, That's a lie! It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, You've been mean, And getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' Cause you're knockin' off that piece who thinks She's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, See I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', And all your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna stop All this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana and me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired Of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two were together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, Just take the money and run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, This time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can go further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' into this business. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I've got pain. Booty Camp: Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh! For two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. Booty Camp: You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, It's all over. Booty Camp: And now we're telling you, It's all over. Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Booty Camp: It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Booty Camp: It's all over! Trivia *Puck, der die Zeile "Lay off, Effie. Just take the money and run" singt, bezieht sich damit auf Mercedes, womit es das dritte Mal ist, dass man sie "Effie" nennt. Das erste Mal war Dakota Stanley in Acafellas und das zweite Mal Santana ebenfalls in diesem Song, wenn sie "Effie please stop excusing yourself yourself, you've been late, you've been mean and getting fatter all the time" singt. *Die Szene ähnelt der aus dem Musical "Dreamgirls", aus der der Song ist. Mercedes übernimmt die Rolle der Effie White, Mr. Schuester ist Curtis, Santana Deena, Kurt und Finn Lorrell, Mike Michelle und Puck C.C. White. Das ganze Szenario, der Tisch und die drei Stühle, die die drei Dreamgirls repräsentieren, ist dem Musical nachempfunden, wenn dort der Song gesungen wird. Des Weiteren finden sich viele Anspielungen auf das Musical, die auffälligste sind die Textzeilen und Puck, der Mercedes als "Effie" bezeichnet. *Das ist der vierte Song aus "Dreamgirls". Der erste war And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, der zweite Listen und der dritte I Am Changing. *Das ist der zweite von drei Songs aus der "Dreamgirls"-Bühnenversion, der in Glee performt wurde. Der erste war And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, gefolgt von I Am Changing. **Mercedes singt in allen drei Songs mit. **Interessanterweise performt sie nur in den Songs mit, die im Musical von Effie White gesungen werden. Listen, der nur im Film vorkommt, wird dort von Deena gesungen und in Glee von Sunshine. *Im Musical und im Film "Deamgirls", hatte Effie White eine Affäre mit Curtis. Als It's All Over im Musical gesungen wird, hat er sie verlassen, als sie gerade mit seinem Kind schwanger war, und eine Affäre mit Deena begonnen. Effie entschuldigt sich, die Proben verpasst zu haben, weil sie sich "nicht gut gefühlt" und "Schmerzen" hat und fertigt die Gerüchte wegen ihrers Gewichtes in dem Versuch ab, ihre Schwangerschaft zu vertuschen. Dieses Szenario führte zu Spekalationen bei den Glee-Fans, dass Mercedes womöglich schwanger ist, da sie in der Episode auch müde ist und sich nicht wohl fühlt. *Die Kostüme sind denen aus der Broadwayversion von "Dreamgirls" nachempfunden. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester